hawkenfandomcom-20200214-history
Mechs
MechSelectFunction Choose a mech Database Loaded - - - / - / - - - Last Updated: 5/03/2014 ---- Mechs are the user-controlled vehicles of Hawken. Currently, mechs are split up into three different weight classes: light A-class mechs, medium B-class mechs, and heavy C-class mechs. All mechs have a primary and secondary weapon arm, deployable item slots, internal functions slots, and a unique ability. Each mech additionally uses thrusters to move boost, dodge, and turn. When damaged in battle, mechs have the ability to repair. As mechs are used in battles, they gain experience toward their rank. Ranking up mechs will unlock elite chasis parts and alternate primary weapons. Mechs can be customized by in many ways - different chasis parts from other mechs, a variety of thruster styles, a variety of repair drones, paint patterns (camos), and a paint highlight. The user can also customize their mech's cockpit with various items, crosshair styles, and colors. In the comics and backstory, weaponised Mechs are known as "Axes." Mechs used for non violent purposes are called "Loaders." A-Class Lightweight A-class mechs are the fastest mechs, favoring guerrilla warfare to take down opponents. Due to being weak in armor, it is essential for pilots of these mechs to dodge projectiles, with the mech's health becoming a buffer for error. The A-class can outlive other classes by easily retreating, and it is also the hardest class for other mechs to escape from. There are currently five mechs in this category: *Berserker : Swarm vehicle, equipped to handle a variety of high-clutch situations. *Infiltrator : Ambush vehicle, designed to confuse, damage, and dispensary. *Reaper : Front line sniper, able to adapt with both speed and precision. *Scout : Hit and run vehicle, able to get into battle fast and get out even faster. *Technician : Tandem support vehicle, specialized in focused, ad hoc repair. B-Class The all-around B-class mechs find a balance between the speed of the A-class, and the durability of the C-class. These mechs allow a variety of playstyles including sniping, mass attacks, one-on-one fights, and forward assaults. The B-class Assault mech is the first mech a starting pilot is given. There are currently seven mechs in this category: *Assault : Versatile vehicle, suitable for anything from light support to frontal assault. *G2-Assault : A heavily modified version of the Assault vehicle created by the Sentium Corporation. *Bruiser : Skirmish vehicle, tailored for harassing the opposition. *CR-T Recruit : Your first mech, custom-made from scrap parts with rookies in mind. *Predator : Ambush vehicle, specializes in tracking, trapping, and decimating the unaware. *Raider : Raiding vehicle, geared toward tactically closing those pesky gaps. *Sharpshooter : Precision vehicle, configured for high damage at long distance. C-Class Bulky and damage resistant C-class mechs are walking tanks recognizable for wielding shoulder-mounted shield plates. Despite their armor, C-class mechs can become easy targets for other mechs due to their slow movement and large figure. Most C-class mechs have the unique ability to transform into turrets, lowering their massive shields and bunkering down. Turret mode increase resistance to frontal damage at the expense of increased damage from the back and decreased mobility. This makes them invaluable for holding down and defending areas. C-class mechs are not used as often as the other mechs and generally need to rely on more than just twitch reflexes to succeed. There are currently six mechs in this category: *Brawler : Spearhead vehicle, developed to penetrate frontlines with concentrated firepower. *G2-Raider : Guerilla vehicle. Designed for quick and intense bursts of firepower in a decisive manner. *Grenadier : Siege vehicle, useful for persistent dispersal of tactical formations. *Incinerator Support and suppression vehicle, absorbs heat from nearby mechs to fuel its destructive abilities. *Rocketeer : Targeted support vehicle, commonly used to discourage strategic positioning. *Vanguard : Vanguard vehicle, designed to diminish the frontlines and secure ground. primary secondary Category:Mechs Category:Game Category:A-Class Category:B-Class Category:C-Class